This invention relates to a modular block system and more particularly to a modular block system for constructing a retaining wall or other similar landscaping structure.
Retaining wall structures and similar landscaping structures have been constructed from various materials. Examples of such materials include railroad ties, steel rods or bars, poured concrete, rocks, stones, and preformed concrete blocks. In recent years the preformed concrete blocks have been popular because such blocks can be mass produced and are relatively inexpensive. Additionally, such blocks are as durable as concrete and have various finishes, textures, and colors. Even though these blocks are relatively inexpensive, they typically require complex installations to construct various landscaping structures. Further, due to the weight of the blocks, they are sometimes difficult to carry or handle when constructing a landscaping structure. Frequent hand or finger injuries occur when handling these blocks. Additionally, more than one type or size of block is typically required to construct a structure. Homeowners and commercial landscapers will avoid using numerous blocks due to the difficulty encountered in building a landscaping project or structure unless there is a simple or easy way to construct structures using multiple blocks.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with present wall blocks. In particular, the present invention is a modular block system that may be used to easily construct various landscaping structures. Moreover, the modular block system of the present invention can be employed to easily construct various complex landscaping structures.